Fancy (Iggy Azalea song)
ft. |mode=Trio (Classic) Solo (Indian Version) |dg=All Females (Classic) Female (Indian Version) |pc=Blue/Purple/Cyan (Classic) Cherry Red (Indian Version) |gc=Purple/Blue/Yellow (Classic) Hot Pink (Indian Version) |lc = Light Bluehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gd8IQ8nK40 (00:36:30) Purple (Indian Version)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvXXbmPJ5h0 |mashup=Retro Men |perf = Classic Shirley Henault (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2) Audrey Hurtis(P3) Indian Version Erica Gamberucci |choreo=Mehdi Kerkouche (Indian Version) |nowc = Fancy |audio = |nogm = 3 (Classic/Mashup) 4 (Indian Version) |alt = Indian Version |pictos= 82 (Classic) 136 (Indian Version) 84 (Mashup)}} "Fancy" by Iggy Azalea ''ft. ''Charli XCX is featured on both Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance Now. Appearnce of the Dancers Classic The dancers are a trio of women with looks inspired by the 1990s. P1 P1 has black tied up hair with a blue bandanna. She wears a periwinkle transparent shirt, gold necklaces, a bra seen to be light blue, light blue high-waisted shorts, black knee socks, and periwinkle shoes. P2 P2 has long black hair tied in a low ponytail. She wears a hot pink tube top, periwinkle torn jeans with black suspenders, and turquoise boots. P3 P3 has black hair tied up in a ponytail. She wears a turquoise cropped turtleneck, lavender shorts with yellow and black garters, black leggings, and yellow shoes. fancy_coach_1_big.png|P1 fancy_coach_2_big.png|P2 fancy_coach_3_big.png|P3 Indian Version The Indian Version dancer is a woman in Indian fashion. She has short black hair tied up with a red scrunchie. She has a gold bindi on her forehead, and wears a purple crop top, a red and purple saree, a pair of red loose pants, and golden jewelery. Background Classic The background begins with a black backdrop and the song's title. After the intro, a carrier of a delivery truck is present in a still life shot with a time lapse technique. The carriers are red, orange purple and blue. This image flips horizontally. At the chorus, there are wooden crates of different colors. They are under some of the lyrics of the song, which in the background are shown to be large with neon color changing outline. Indian Version The alternate background has a pink and peach backdrop with animated gold mehndi patterns. The patterns may appear from sand, and will spin and flash with the beat. During the chorus, clones of the dancer will appear with colored mehndi patterns below them. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move. While facing to the left, stoop slightly and point down with your right hand, one by one. Gold Move 2: Put your hand back in a circular move. Gold Move 3: P1, make a rap pose and kneel slightly. P2, lift your right hand and support it with your left hand. P3, put your right hand on your head and the left one on your hips. This is the final move of the routine. Fancy GM1 P.png|Gold Move 1 Fancy GM2 P.png|Gold Move 2 Fancy GM3 P.png|Gold Move 3 fancygm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game fancygm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game fancygm3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Indian Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the Indian Version routine: Gold Moves 1 and 4: Make a semicircular turn while holding your hands vertically to your torso. Gold Move 2: Jump and "hit the air" with your hands and then fall on your knees. Gold Move 3: Extend both of your hands diagonally. Fancy Indian Ver. GM 1Extraction.png|Gold Move 1 and 4 Fancy Indian Ver. GM 2Extraction.png|Gold Move 2 Fancy Indian Ver. GM 3Extraction.png|Gold Move 3 FancyIndianGM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 4 in-game FancyIndianGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game FancyIndianGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the mashup, all of which are the same. '''All Gold Moves: Put your hands up while rotating your basin. (Soul Searchin') Soulsearchinallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves FancyMashupGoldInGame.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup Fancy has a Mashup with the theme Retro Men which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for all old-gen consoles). It features male dancers dressed in retro fashion. Dancers * Soul Searchin' (Remake) * The Power * I Want You Back ''(Remake) * ''Soul Searchin' ''(Remake) 'GM1' * ''Superstition * Love Boat * I Want You Back ''(Remake) * ''That's the Way (I Like It) (Remake) * Soul Searchin' ''(Remake) 'GM2' * ''Superstition * Love Boat * Superstition * The Power * I Want You Back ''(Remake) * ''Soul Searchin' ''(Remake) 'GM3' * ''Superstition * Love Boat * I Want You Back ''(Remake) Dance Quests ''Fancy appears in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic * Coconut Indian Version * Comet Trivia * This is the third song by Iggy Azalea in the series, following Problem and Black Widow. ** This is also the third song by Charli XCX in the series, following I Love It and Boom Clap. It is followed by Same Old Love, where she is not credited. * The official clean version is used in-game, resulting in the censorship of B**ch, Retarded, F**k, Hoes and Gun. Drunk is censored separately. **Despite its in-game censorship, the word Drunk from "Let's get drunk on the minibar," was referenced in the ESRB rating summary. *Strangely, the pictograms show arrows to have the same color as the part that represents their respective dancer. **Also, in one of the pictograms the hit symbol for P2 is grey and not pink like the part that represents the dancer or blue like the glove. *This is the fourth song to use real life photos, after Gentleman, Mite Mite☆Kochichi and Happy. *The Behind the Track interview for this track makes this the sixth track to show Alkis with accessories related to the routine. The other songs are'' I Gotta Feeling, ''Let's Groove, William Tell Overture, Boys (Summertime Love) and Circus. *Before the routine was shown, all three dancers were seen on several ads for Just Dance 2016. *One of the moves in the song similarly uses a dance move known as the Nae Nae, created by the hip hop group We Are Toonz for their song "Drop That NaeNae", and later popularized by 's Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), which coincedentally became a part of the tracklist on Just Dance 2017. *P1 resembles a girl in the music video, P2 resembles Iggy Azalea, and P3 resembles Charli XCX. * The Indian Version is the third alternate routine to have cultural influences, after It's My Birthday’s Bollywood Dance and Papaoutai’s African Dance. It is followed by Hey Mama’s Geisha version. *In the Just Dance Now files, some placeholder pictograms can be found. They show the coaches with partially greyed out clothes; they are in front of a different background and FANCY is written in a different font. **The files also show a Beta pictogram. *P3 resembles the alternate dancer from This Is How We Do and the Indian dancer resembles P1 from Xmas Tree. *This is the only Just Dance 2016 song whose cover shows only the coaches' torsos instead of the full bodies. Gallery fancy now.jpg|''Fancy'' Fancy alt.png|''Fancy'' (Indian Version) 00000651.jpg|''Fancy'' (Mashup) Fancy cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover Fancyalt cover albumcoach.png|Indian Version cover fancy_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover 293.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2016/Now Golden_Fancy.png|Golden Avatar Diamond_Fancy.png|Diamond Avatar 252_AVATAR.png|Indian Version Avatar 392324.jpg|Gameplay 1 392322.jpg|Gameplay 2 Slower-fancy-by-me 214058.gif SOLinJDNOW.png|P1 Jd16-game-info-promo-character-error.png|Promo imagelol.jpeg|Indian Version Indian.jpeg|Indian Version on menu fancy pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Fancy PP.png|Placeholder Pictograms Beta pic.png|Beta Pictogram 1 Fancybackground.png|Background FancyBTS.png|Behind The Scenes (Classic) Videos Iggy Azalea - Fancy (Explicit) ft. Charli XCX Fancy - Iggy Azalea Ft. Charli XCX Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 - Fancy (Alternate) - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Fancy (MASHUP) - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Fancy (720p 60fps) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Audrey Hurtis Category:Shirley Henault Category:Erica Gamberucci